


Regrets, and lack thereof

by starlightwalking



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aftermath, First Kinslaying (Tolkien), Implied/Referenced Cheating, Irony, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking
Summary: “Do you regret it?” Turukáno asks, because he has to know.
Relationships: Caranthir | Morifinwë/Turgon of Gondolin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Dialogue Prompts





	Regrets, and lack thereof

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet for a tumblr anon: Caranthir/Turgon + "Do you regret it?"
> 
> Set between the First Kinslaying and the burning of the ships at Losgar.

“Do you regret it?” he asks, because he has to know.

Carnistir just shrugs. “What’s the point in regretting? It’s done. We did it.”

“But—” Turukáno struggles to find the words. He can’t imagine it, doing what Carnistir and his brothers have done, what his own brother has done. “You killed them. Doesn’t that weigh on you?”

Carnistir fixed him with his dark, unreadable glare. “It sounds like it weighs on you enough for both of us,” he said evenly.

Turukáno bristles. “Just because I have morals—”

Carnistir scoffs. “You and your _morals_. Somehow that only applies in circumstances where you can hold yourself higher than me, and not when, say, you’re fucking someone other than your wife.”

Turukáno doesn’t know how to reply to that, so he reaches over and kisses the irritation off his lover’s face. It’s harsh and biting, like it always is between them, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“I need to know,” he pants when they separate, even though Carnistir already hardening again beneath him, ready for another round.

“What—if I regret it?” Carnistir laughs, tugging on Turukáno’s hair. “I don’t lose sleep over it. I don’t think it could have gone another way. But I’m not glad I did it. I wouldn’t do it again.”

That’s enough for Turukáno. “Alright,” he rumbles, letting Carnistir pull him into another kiss. And it is alright, at least for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written this pairing before and I enjoyed figuring this out. This isn't my usual Turno characterization, but even here I have to include some guilt/hypocrisy in him - hence the implied cheating on Elenwë, even though I am not at all a fan of that sort of thing normally. Feel free to interpret that as her being fine with his thing with Moryo but him not wanting it to public knowledge, if you prefer.
> 
> Rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/620975145143713792/35-caranthirturgon).
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please comment if you enjoyed!  
> You can find me on tumblr [@arofili](http://arofili.tumblr.com/).


End file.
